Talk:Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp
Sign up here! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reddude *Fluffy *Female *The Psychomaniac *Fluffy is the second most wanted Canadian. She also loves to travel. *To get revenge on Nalyd and expose him. *Kynt *Male *The Sarcastic Goth *Kynt has six brothers who are all peppy. *To escape his horrible family life. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 01:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Bridgette dj10 *Name: Scott *Gender: Male *Label: The Attractive Musician *Other information: He is a fierce competitor, but is pretty chill when it comes to other stuff. *Why the character wants to join NRC10- Because Scott loves competition, mostly winning. (And the user loved the last two camps XD) *Name: Bridgette *Gender: Female *Label: The Nature Lover *Other information: She is a nature lover who is pretty nice, and loves nature. She hates it when animals are harmed, and will get defensive if someone insults nature or her friends *Why the character wants to join NRC10: She wants to spread the word about how nature is good, and that everyone should care for the environment Michael *Michael *Male *The Narcissist *For more information, check the info submitted for 9 1/2. *Michael feels like he should return due to feeling cheated out of last camps prize, and to get revenge on Sharon, should she return. *Robert *Male *The Friendly Strategist *He is a friendly, well-known reality show celebrity. He loves making new firneds, and he is well known among some circles. Her is still as smart and as strategic as ever. *He has wanted to be in a NRC for a very long time, and hopes that NRC10 will be his first. *Sarah *Female *The Athletic Girl *She is a lover of reality shows. She is athletic, and will go to any limits to win. She likes to make friends. *She wants to join NRC10 to beat Robert, and prove to him that she is superior. Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 01:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Codmister22 *Zack *Male *The Disturbed Puppetmaster *Zack is usually been a normal boy, until a tragic accident caused by him left his dog and his uncle dead. He now stays up in his room, plotting mysterious things and causing many more accidents because it lets him express himself, and he usually is pulling the strings of many people and events. *Zack wants to sign up for NC10 because he feels like he can use his strategy to win, and show that he controls this world. Leshawnafan *Keyshia *Female *Miss Attitude *Keyshia competed in NRC's 9 1/2 season already, and placed 4th. Back home she supports one brother and her mom and dad. *Keyshia would like to return because she felt robbed from last season, because she thought she could win it all. She'll be out for blood this season if she makes it. *Isaac *Male *The tech nerd *Isaac has rooms full of gadgets and electronic items back at hime that he likes to mess with every day. He loves to assemble and re-assemble them. *He signed up for NRC 10 because he would love to win the money to buy they latest new gizmos that he can find to mess with. Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 01:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Oatmeal- *Name: El Bacon *Gender: Male.. I hope? *Label: The Fan Favorite *Other information: Well, everyone loves bacon. Except well, umm. Vegetarians. Well, I like bacon. You like bacon. WE ALL LIKE BACON. *Why the character wants to join NRC10: He wants to be known in third world countries. :D *Name: Le Poptart *Gender: Female *Label: The Bi-WINNING one. *Other information: Well, she has many flavors. She changes personality every day. :D *Why the character wants to join NRC10: No one eats her frozen or toasted. XD